In a silent chain described in United States Patent Publication 2003/0233821, published December 25, link plates, having a pair of teeth and a pair of pin holes and pivotally connected by connecting pins, have lateral protrusions that restrict outward flexion of the chain, i.e., flexion of link plates toward the outside of the loop formed by the chain. The protrusions restrict outward flexion by interference between the protrusions of the link plates and the shoulders of adjacent link plates. The protrusions on the link plates can be formed by subjecting the link plates to a pressing operation.